


Love Letter

by QueenOfSasukeFanfictions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSasukeFanfictions/pseuds/QueenOfSasukeFanfictions
Summary: Lance wants to desperately go out with Allura and writes her a letter that somehow ended up with Keith, causing Keith to show up instead. #fluff





	1. Locker 483

**Author's Note:**

> Specially written for a dear friend of mine

Lance has always been considered a normal seventeen-years old boy. He comes from a big family that lives at the outskirt of the city and owns a farm. He goes to Highschool just like every other teenager and has dreams that sometimes were considered rather unrealistic, but he stuck with them despite that. One of these dreams was asking the most beautiful and smartest girl in the school on a date, Allura.

Allura is the type of girl who was kind to everyone and helped where she could. She is very talented, there is not one thing that Lance could think of that she couldn't do. She is so great that the chances of her ever agreeing to the date were very slim. Lance had heard she had never dated anybody before and she had rejected a ton of boys that were, in Lance's view, way better than him. He could only imagine the type of guy a girl like her would go out with, and how sad it may sound, Lance was sure he wasn't that guy. He might seem like a person that is confident and brave, but it was really the opposite. Lance had constantly struggled with not being good enough; not good enough to be accepted into the Fighter Pilot program at the Garrisons; not good enough for the archery club and definitely not good enough to be with Allura. The thought alone gave him a heavy feeling in his heart.

He looked over at the table adjacent of his, where Allura sat. His eyes narrowed by the sight of the person sitting next to her, Keith Kogane. If it was one person Lance couldn't stand, it was Keith. It wasn't that Lance had a very good reason to hate the guy; they barely knew each other. Nevertheless it always seemed that everything Lance failed at, Keith excelled at. He got accepted into the fighter pilot program at the Garrisons, he was the captain of the archery club (and a bunch of other clubs) and above that, Allura seemed to be very close to him.

The bell rang and Lance picked his bag up and stood up. He was about to talk to Allura, just a simple "what are you gonna do this weekend?" but it seemed he never got a chance. The room become so crowded with everybody leaving that the very next second the spot where she had sat was empty. Lance looked defeated for a minute and his expression saddened when he swung his rucksack around his shoulder.

"So Allura, again?"

Hunk, Lance's best friend, walked next to him in the crowded hallways.

"I don't get why Keith has to be sitting next to her! Who wants to be sitting next to somebody with a Mullet!? Hallo, the 1980's called, they want their hairstyle back!" Lance said passionately moving his hands while he spoke, almost slapping Pidge in the face who walked on his other side. Lance retracted his hand and quickly apologised to them.

"Hey Lance, every stupid-Highschool-love-movie called they want their cliché plot back." Pidge pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose. They had a big grin on their face once they saw Lance's expression.

Hunk chuckled seeing the angry, pouting face.

"Hey!" He smacked his hands together once they reached Lance's locker. "Why don't you do that?"

Lance grabbed some of his books before looking up at Hunk.

"Give back the plot to a good romance movie?" Lance raised a questionable eyebrow.

Pidge chuckled in the background while Hunk shook his head furiously.

"No, I mean…Why don't you...Write her a love letter?" Hunk suggested causing Pidge to burst out in laughter while Lance looked depressed. It was no good that his friends were mocking him too.

"Yeah! Write sempai a letter about your feelings, Kohai Lance!" Pidge teased while making kissing sounds.

"Shut up!" Lance shouted at them before turning to Hunk, "I'm not writing her a love letter!" He declared.

"I mean…Don't literally confess your love. That's lame. Just tell her you admire her and you would like to take her out sometime."

"No," Pidge said in a monotone voice, "your chances are much better if you don't give her the chance to cancel on you. Allura is, what we smart people call, 'too kind for her own good'-"

"Too kind for her own good?" Lance interrupted her.

"Here is what you should do. You write her a letter and put it in her locker during our last lesson. She will definitely show up because she will feel bad for standing you up! So before she could even get the chance to give you the rejection talk at school, you can show her your best side during the date and if my calculations are corrected your chances increase by 11%."

"11%!" Lance looked hyped at his, "that is like….11% more than all the other guys!" He clenched a furious fist when he added, "11% more than that stupid Mullet!"

"What if she gets his number and texts him?" Hunk asked.

"Nah, nice girls don't reject through a text message" Pidge said determined.

Lance didn't hesitate when he tore a sheet of paper from his notebook and grabbed a pen. He pushed his locker shut and started to write against it.

"I think you are very awesome and an amazing person. I would love to get to know you better and take you out on a date. How about the annual Carnival? Meet you by the cherry blossom tree? I'll be there 7 P.M sharp. Your dearest, Lance "

"The Carnival?" Hunk and Pidge both asked at the same time.

"Yes! It will be so romantic! I will first win her a huge stuffed animal . I'm a pretty good at those games, I don't like to brag or anything!" Lance showed a grin on his face when he said those words, "Then we will go to the haunted house. So she will see how brave and awesome I am! Then I will get her to some food before showing her my inner gentleman by offering her my jacket as she will probably be cold. Lastly when we are up at the Ferris Wheel, with the universe above us, I will hold her hand and look her deep in the eye before kissing her!" Lance folded the sheet of paper in two. He looked very excited.

"I'm going to put this in her locker!" he said running down the hall.

"Lance, wait!" Hunk yelled after him, but it was too late, Lance was already gone. Hunk looked worried when he sighed, "You don't even know what locker is hers."

"Isn't it 483?"Pidge asked, "I remember Lance telling me this when we walked past her when she was standing there. He seemed pretty glad to know where her locker was located a few weeks ago."

"No 483 isn't Allura's locker." Hunk said determined.

"Yes it is, I always walk past that hallway when Lance and I have Spanish."

"No, that is Keith's locker. Allura is just kind enough to grab his books for him so he can come to class straight from his Kinjutsu training without being late. I know, I have chemistry with them that hour. Keith's always the last to get in just before the bell rings. Allura always puts his stuff next to her and even opens the book on the right page. She is so kind."

"Her kindness just causes Lance to put his letter in the wrong locker!" Pidge reminded him seeing Hunk suddenly get pale.

"We should tell him, shouldn't we?" Hunk suggested. There was a sudden smug grin on Pidge's face when they deviously shook their head.

"Let's not interfere with destiny," they said.


	2. The Carnival

Lance was taking a deep breath as he walked up to the meet-up point. It was ten minutes to seven. He had been walking around the place and telling himself to calm down for a while now. He panicked so easily it was embarrassing. His palms felt sweaty and his stomach was aching. He walked up at the meet up place and to his surprise he could see a scarlet motorcycle with some guy leaning against it.

He frowned, this was supposed to be his romantic spot. He closed in and to his surprise he could see the figure raise his hand in an attempt to greet him. Lance looked confused, it seemed the biker had noticed and he took off his helmet. He swung his hair before running his hand through it in an attempt to make it stick less to his scalp. However, all Lance could see was the one thing he swore he hated with all his life: a mullet.

"Keith?!" Lance shouted his name in both surprise and anger. Was he there to stop him? Was he going to threaten him to stay away from Allura? Where Allura and Keith secretly dating?!

"Uhm…" Keith reached in his pocket and Lance's eyes widened. Was he going to pull out a gun and kill him?

"Don't shoot me!" He said covering his face with his hand and turning his head away from Keith. After a few second of hearing nothing, he opened his eyes and looked back at Keith who was holding up a folded note. He looked at Lance with clueless eyes, he had no idea what just happened. Lance looked at the piece of paper and a heart breaking feeling went through his body. What if Allura send Keith with a rejection letter! How embarrassing was this?

"You uhm…" Keith seemed to be searching for the right words, "You put this in my locker."

Lance looked baffled and his cheeks were colouring red.

"No…No way!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Keith, "I put that note in locker 483! Allura's locker!"

Keith looked surprised and then it seemed he was thinking deeply. He looked away rather uninterested.

"483 is my locker. 482 is Allura's" Keith said. "I thought there must have been some mess-up."

"So you came to mock me about it?!" Lance shouted defensive. Keith shook his head, he seemed sincere.

"No, I came because I didn't want you to think you got stood up. You put the letter in the wrong locker, moron. Next time, put it in the right one." He said rather moody before swinging his leg over the motor.

"W-wait!" Lance said, putting his hands up in an innocent way. Keith sat back and was still frowning when he looked at Lance.

"I thought you lived all the way outside the city. Like…Two hours away" Lance stated, "you came all this way just so I would know I wasn't rejected…So I would know I still have a shot with Allura. You rode two hours to make sure I knew that?"

Lance big blue eyes made Keith look away. There was something about his eyes that made Keith feel nervous.

"Well yeah…" he admitted, "I didn't have your number, did I?"

Lance looked down at the grass. All his nerves from before were definitely gone. He felt some regret for thinking the worst of Keith while he actually proofed himself to be a decent guy.

"I'm sorry, Keith." Lance looked up seeing him look confused "I just thought you were here to make fun of me or something."

"Why would I do that?" Keith asked.

"Because we are rivals?!" Lance raised his voice feeling unimportant by the fact Keith didn't even know why Lance hated his guts, "You know! We both got in to the Garrison Academy-"

"Really, are you an engineer?" Keith asked while looking confused.

"No, I am pilot! You know, Lance and Keith, neck on neck-"

"Oh wait, I remember you." Keith interrupted him, "You're in the cargo pilot program."

"Well I tried fighter pilot!" Lance somehow felt the need to mention it, "It was a very close call and I just – Juuuuussssttt- didn't get in. I will try next year again, y'know!"

"Really? Good luck then." Keith said. Somehow those words pissed Lance of a lot more than they were meant to.

"Do you need a ride somewhere? " Keith asked, holding his helmet under his arm.

"On that dead trap, no way. Not in a million years-"

"I thought you wanted to be a fighter pilot?" Keith had a smug smile on his face which made Lance immediately regret his words.

"I love danger! You'll see! " Lance indicated to the carnival attraction that were lit with coloured lamps in the background. "I can ride all these rides! I ain't scared of anything! I can take up to 15 G's!"

"Lance, you don't experience 15 G's in any of these rides. Besides, as a fighter pilot you only need to withstand about 8 to 9 G's, not to mention the special suits you wear to keep your blood circulation flooding-"

"Do I hear a scardy cat talking?" Lance put his hand behind the shell of his ear. "Is the black kitten afraid to go inside the Catapult?! Or haunted house? What? can't you go on the Ferris wheel either?"

"I'm not afraid!" Keith snapped, he looked offended.

"Proof it, you came all this way anyway" Lance said with a cocky look on his face. If he could just find one think Keith was bad at or couldn't do. That would have been enough for Lance to feel at least a bit better about himself…And about Keith….Perhaps.

"You're on!" Keith got off the his motorcycle and locked it up against the tree before walking towards Lance. They headed up to the fun fair, and there wasn't much of an exchange. It made both of them regret their choice. This all just seemed so awkward. That was until they were right inside the carnival and walking besides some of the typical games.

"Bet ya, I am better as skee ball!" Lance walked towards the machine standing next to a bunch of claw machines with stuffed animals in them.

"How does this game work?" Keith asked as he approached the machine.

"Come on! Skee ball! You know how to play skee ball, don't you?" Lance looked shocked.

Keith frowned and said, "That's why I asked how the game worked, didn't I?"

Lance remained quiet for a few seconds and looked at Keith like he was half-alien or something. He ended up putting a dollar in the machine and a couple of grey balls rolled towards them. He picked one up and held it up so Keith could see the ball, he then proceeded to roll it over the board and towards the hole that said "100.000". The machine started beeping showing the score on a big digital board.

"YES!" Lance cheered, "Try to beat that!"

"So, you roll the ball over the board and hope it falls inside one of the holes. I don't understand-

"Just do it, Mullet!" Lance lost his patience quickly as he pushed a ball in Keith's hand.

"Mullet?" Keith whispered to himself before looking at the machine. He looked back at Lance before just throwing the ball inside of the hole that said '100.000' the machine started making a victory noise again.

"NO!" Lance scolded him.

"Why can't we just throw it in?" Keith asked turning his head to Lance who had his jaw left open.

"Because that's cheating!" he said moving his hand dramatically as he said so.

"Oh…Well, isn't it just outsmarting the game?" Keith asked looking back at the machine. Lance picked up the next ball and looked around him. He followed Keith's example and this time threw it instead of sliding it. He looked back at Keith with a smug expression and Keith returned the grin as they both picked up another ball.

Before they knew it, they walked towards the ticket desk with so many tickets it was hard to see beyond the piles. Lance put the tickets on the desk and pushed it forwards to the lady.

"I would like the Boomerang, please!" Lance asked as he looked from above the pile of tickets to the lady. She collected it and handed him the wooded boomerang.

"I'll take the…" Keith looked around the prices, " key chain" he decided and the lady handed him a Red Lion keychain.

"Man, that felt good! No wonder my brother Marco is so good at that game! He must have thought of this ages ago!" Lance explained as they walked further.

"You've a brother?" Keith asked.

"Oh yes, I have two brothers…And two sisters and a sister-in-law…And a niece and a nephew and there my mum and dad! I'm the youngest. It's a real drag sometimes, but everybody loves. Y'know?" Lance looked at Keith with a big grin on his face, "I guess I am pretty darn adorable."

Keith didn't respond, but it seems Lance wasn't waiting for an answer either. He pulled out the boomerang and looked at it with full admiration.

"I'm Sokka!" Lance said, moving the boomerang around him like a weapon.

"Lance, watch out-" Before Keith could finish his sentence Lance had throw the Boomerang and it flew high in the air before turning around and moving back towards him. However, instead of catching it, it flew right behind a guy's head and on the ground.

"EY! WHO DID THAT!" The man bellowed as he picked up the boomerang and looked around him angerly. He was rubbing his sore head with his free hand.

"Oh …Quiznak…" Lance muttered. He could feel Keith grab him by his arm and run away from the scene.

"EH! GET BACK HERE YOU PUNKS!" The man shouted, "GET THEM!"

They ran inside a big crowd.

"What's the plan?!" Lance yelled as Keith was pulling him around a corner.

"I didn't come much further than running!" Keith said back honestly. Although he didn't seem to panic.

"They're right behind us!" Lance said as he looked over his shoulder. He stopped running and pulled Keith inside an emergency exit of one of the buildings nearby. He pushed the door close behind him and both stayed quiet in a very dim lit hallway.

"Where did they go?!" They heard one guy shout.

"I think they got away." The voices started fading away and Lance sighed relieved.

"Man, I am not good with boomerangs." He stated before turning to Keith. He looked down at his hand that was still holding that of his rival. He quickly let go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So…Uhm…We better find a different exit. In case they are near here." Keith suggested.

"Where are we even?" Lance walked ahead and turned around the corner He screamed out of the top of his lungs when a puppet had fell from the ceiling and looked like a hanging body. He fell backwards, crawled away and then got up and ran towards Keith where he then hid behind.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Lance repeated hugging Keith tightly from behind. He began speaking Spanish so rapidly Keith could barley make anything out of it. He looked ahead and then began chuckling.

"Lance, it is a doll. It's not real." Keith was trying to catch Lance's attention by placing his hands over his.

"W-what?" Lance asked confused.

"it's a doll. We must have snug inside the haunted house through the emergency exit."

"Really!?" Lance let go of Keith and looked back at what he thought was a human body.

"I…I knew that…" He said, silently whipping some escaped tears away.

"Well, I can always hold your hand if you are too scared" Keith had a grin on his face and Lance scoffed.

"I was just caught off guard! That's all!" He said determined and walked ahead determined to find the exit. There were a few actors scaring them on their way. Lance tried his best not to scream and look tough and hopefully cool. But he felt his heart jump and adrenaline pump through his veins every time a jump scare happened. He felt so relieved when they got outside.

"This place is PG 13" Keith stated, looking at the line of children that entered inside the building.

"What?! Ya wanna say! I can't take PG 13!?" Lance shouted angerly.

"No," Keith folded his arms. "I thought it was a pretty good haunted house…For PG 13."

"I am traumatized…" Lance muttered so Keith couldn't hear him. He tried to compose himself.

"You want to sit down?"

"Maybe…We could get something to eat…I am starving." Lance said.

"I think I saw a food truck nearby."

Lance sat down at a fountain. He could hear the water pouring from the statue behind him and it seemed to calm his heartbeat down.

"Here…I got you a soda," Keith said handing Lance the can.

"Thanks, man." He said, opening it and taking a big sip from it.

"I also got us some pizza. I didn't know how hungry you were-"

Lance looked up and his eyes widened at the giant slice of pizza the guy was holding.

"You think I am feeding an entire family here?" Lance laughed at the giant piece of pizza, but accepted it anyway.

"Thanks, Keith."

Keith sat down and took a big bite from his own pizza slice. Lance looked at him and somehow the sight was rather cute. He seemed to really enjoy it. His eyes were sparkling and he seemed generally satisfied. Lance took a bite of his own and he found the pizza to be pretty good for a food truck.

"Hey Keith," Lance asked after a while of silence with nothing but chewing. He could see Keith had finished his piece pretty quickly. He wasn't sure if he was hungry, but he must have been.

"You..Uhm…You are good friends with Allura right?" He asked.

"I don't know. We don't hang out after school if that is what you mean." Keith said, leaning back as he opened his own can of soda. Somehow, this came as a relieve.

"But you know her? Right?" Lance asked.

Keith turned his head towards Lance and gave him a questionable look.

"You think I have chance with her?" Lance lowered his eyes.

"I don't know if I am the right person to give you advice on that." Keith admitted. Lance expression saddened slightly but he tried to cheer up.

"But I guess…" Keith began, "You are a good guy…And funny. Allura is a very lucky girl…and even if she doesn't know it…I am sure there is a whole army of people who do like the annoying, stupid, earth version of you."

"Thanks Keith, that was…Kinda helpful." Lance admitted. "Also kinda weird.." He muttered to himself.

"Now, can I ask you something?" Keith asked.

"Yes, you can have the rest of my pizza slice." Lance said with a small smile on his face. He could see Keith looking surprise when he handed him a the slice. He actually looked…Happy. Lance swore he saw the emo boy smiling. He couldn't surpass the chuckle on how cute it was that Keith really liked food a lot…Maybe he and Hunk could get along fine if they met.

"What was it you really wanted to ask me?" Lance asked after he realised he had been staring at Keith for a while. He couldn't believe how fascinated he was by him simply eating.

"Oh yeah.." Keith took a sip of soda before turning to Lance.

"Why do you call me Mullet? Is it really that bad?" he asked running his hand down his hair. Lance started laughing and then shook his head.

"Nah, I actually like it." Lance finally said. "I think I might be even a little jealous of it.." He reached for the back of Keith's hair to touch his mullet. He was surprised on how soft Keith's hair was.

"I'm pretty sure you can grow one too-"

"Never" Lance said immediately. Keith couldn't argue with him. Not only did he not understand why Lance apparently liked mullets but refused to get one himself, his mouth was also filled with food.

They continued their day by playing games and going on rides. Always daring the other to go in something that always outdid the last ride. Lance was very proud of showing his shooting skills and won a big blue lion which he mockingly gave to Keith. Keith didn't seem to catch the joke and it annoyed lance. They even went in the Ferris Wheel when Lance saw some guy give them an annoyed and ugly look. He proceeded to wrap his arm around Keith and sit in the basket right in front of the man that gave them the dirty look and his girlfriend, just to annoy him. He figured Keith got the memo too since he didn't pull away and didn't mind any intimacy. He was however, very stiff.


	3. The Storm

After the Ferris Wheel they headed to Keith's motorcycle that was locked against the cherry blossom tree.

"It was fun, Mullet. I have to admit, you're not so bad." Lance said. "Especially when the homophobe gave us those angry looks! Wasn't that funny! It seemed like he was going to explode!" He started laughing.

"Who?" Keith looked confused, but didn't give it any more of his attention. "Hey, you need a ride home?"

"Uh, My home is not even near your way home. I can take the bus-"

"Don't be a baby. I can drop you off and then go home."

"You would really add another thirty minutes to your already existing two hour ride" Lance said unsure.

"I like riding at night. So, it is really not a problem for me. Unless…" Keith zipped up his motor jacket, "you're scared?"

"Never" Lance said and approached the scarlet motorcycle. Keith handed him a spare helmet which was coloured bright blue.

"Here," He took his motor jacket off and handed it to Lance.

"I don't need your jacket-"

"It's extra protection. I don't want Shiro blaming me for your scrapes if we were to crash." He said and indicated behind him.

"Who's this Shiro?" Lance asked, putting the jacket on which felt pretty heavy and smelled completely like Keith. He sat down behind him and looked around; where was his supposed to hold on to? He looked at Keith's waist and without thinking about it he carefully wrapped his arms around and held him thightly. He felt Keith stiffen slightly, but he didn't say anything. He started to engine and drove off. Lance held on tighter around Keith. He felt some rain drops falling on him and It quickly became more and more. He looked around him and it suddenly began pouring down.

"Take a right!" Lance shouted the direction to his family's farm and Keith managed to make an half hour drive into a fifteen minute ride. He stopped in front of the family's farm.

"You're a farm boy?!" Keith shouted so Lance could hear his voice over the pouring rain.

"Yeah! This is my family's farm!" Lance shouted as he removed his helmet.

"You got like…Cows and stuff!?" Keith took his helmet off and ran his hand through his hair and for a mere second Lance felt his heart skip a beat. The sight of the soaked bad boy on his motorcycle giving him a cocky grin was really making Lance's heart pump faster and faster. His cheeks turned red and he quickly kicked the idea out of his head. There was no way he would ever be attracted to a guy who had a mullet.

"Yeah!" Lance shouted, "Cows, horses, sheep, pigs, bunnies. We have a lot actually!"

"Cool. I've a dog." Keith said, still looking over his shoulder at Lance.

"Cool, what's his name!?" Lance asked.

"He…Uhm...He doesn't have one."

"Why?"

"He hasn't told me yet. I think if he trusts me enough he will tell me his name!"

"That's…That's stupid man. Dog's don't talk."

"Hey you two love birds!"

Both Lance and Keith turned their heads to the front door of the house, swhere Veronica, Lance's sister, was standing.

"Are you going to take a shower outside or get warm inside!?" She shouted.

"Yeah, I should probably go." Keith said when he turned his head back to Lance.

"Are you mad? It's pouring!" Lance said. Keith didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"Come inside. Until the rain stops." Lance suggested.

"I don't know, Lance. You said you have a pretty big family and I am not particularly good with humans."

"YOU'RE HUMAN!" Lance bellowed. "We're going inside. No excuses!"

Keith sighed and did as Lance asked. He headed inside right behind Lance.

"Look at you two. You're soaked." Veronica commented as she closed the door behind her. Rachel walked down the stairs and gave the two a bored look before saying:"Lance, why don't you bring some dry clothes to Allura and put his in the dryer-"

"THAT'S NOT ALLURA!" Lance bellowed as his face turned red.

"Excuse me! I didn't know now, did I?" Rachel shook her head.

"Go before either of you catch a cold." Veronica pointed a strict finger upstairs and Lance rolled his eyes and did what he was told. Keith took his shoes off before following him.

"Nice jacket, punk!" Both Rachel and Veronica called after their little brother to tease him.

"Thanks…" Keith whispered looking over his shoulder at the sisters who smirked at one another.

"Is this your room?" Keith asked as he followed Lance inside his room.

"No, it's the bathroom. We shit on the floor and shower on the bed." Lance said sarcastically, "Of course this is my room!"

Lance looked through his closet to see if he had anything that was emo-ish to give to Keith.

"This Star Wars shirts is the closest I have to your taste." He said throwing it behind him with a pair of sweat pants. He picked up some dry clothes for himself and turned around. His eyes widened and he felt steam coming from his head when he saw Keith undressing himself to his boxers shorts. It felt like he was staring for hours even though only seconds had passed. He quickly turned around and bit down his lip. Had Keith always been this pretty? How has he never noticed this before?!

He quickly got changed and grabbed his wet clothes while leaving the jacket to hang on a coat hanger.

"Where can I-" Keith couldn't finish his sentence as Lance grabbed his wet clothes from him.

"I'll just put this in the dryer!" Lance said and walked towards the dryer and threw their clothes in. Keith followed him like some loyal dog or well…Somebody who was afraid of social contact and was hoping to hide behind a social person that took every conversation over for them. Lance walked inside the kitchen where he immediately found his mother.

"Lance, you're home." Lance's mother said and hugged her son. She looked past him and saw Keith, "Oh this must be the beautiful Allura. Lance's is right, you are very handsome!" she said as she gave him a hug and pinched his cheek

"No, mum!" Lance quickly interrupted her. "This is Keith. Not Allura…Keith….Keeeeiiittthhhh…Keith."

"I thought you were going out with Allura?" Marco asked who was carrying some dirty dishes. It seemed his family had just finished dinner.

"I was…There was just…A minor inconvenience"

"You got catfished?" Luis asked bringing some more dishes.

"NO!" Lance shouted at his brothers. "…I..I don't want to talk about it…" He admitted looking down.

"Well all your friends are welcome, Lancy" His mother said before looking at Keith, "You must be hungry. Would you like some Tamales?"

"No, we already ate-" Lance hissed in pain when Keith pushed his elbow inside Lance's ribs. He rubbed his side and gave Keith a angry look.

"You ate almost a whole pizza. Do you have a stomach or is that a black hole?" Lance questioned but go an angry look from his mother. "You really must be half-alien."

"Come Keith have some dinner." She insisted grabbing Keith's arm and pulling him to the dinner table.

"Wait mum, it's too spicy for him. He's white, he eats like Mac and Cheese and flavourless boiled potatoes."

"I like spicy food!" Keith argued, somehow quite passionate.

"Spicy Barbeque chicken doesn't count, cowboy." Lance joked.

"I eat Indian food." Keith said.

"Fine, be stubborn." Lance said as his mother brought in a plate. Lance walked inside the kitchen seeing Marco and Luis give him strange look when he grabbed a can of milk and some bread. He went to sit down in front of Keith and put the two items in front of him. Marco and Luis both walked to the dining room to see what happens. Keith took his first bite and after chewing it for a long time he dropped his cutlery and his face turned red.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Lance sat back, folding his arms. "Say I was right and I give you the antidote to spicy Cuban food. Mr. I-like-spicy-food."

"Mr. I-eat-Indian-food." Veronica teased as she shared an amused look with Lance.

Keith didn't budge. He didn't say anything while his face turned redder.

"Just say I was right and you get the sweet release of milk and bread."

"IT'S TOO SPICY, ALRIGHT!" Keith screamed and grabbed the milk and chucked it down before stuffing his burned mouth with bread.

"I told you, these white folks." Lance got up from the table and high fived Veronica.

"What is in here! The spiciest pepper in the world!?" Keith was panting slightly from the experience.

"Depends how you rank the Carolina Reaper. It's my dad's favourite. We grew up eating it."

"I wouldn't give this to my worst enemy!" He turned his head to Lance's mother who looked slightly guilty, "You gave this to children?"

Marco and Luis started laughing, Veronica and Lance couldn't surpass a chuckle themselves.

"I can make some Mac and Cheese for you." Lance's mother offered but Keith shook his head. His pride was too hurt to gave in to the Mac and Cheese.

"How about that spicy chicken?" Luis added. Keith's pride got even more hurt.

As the rain turned into a storm and the storm turned into one of the biggest in ages. The news was doing whole cover of it and Lance's mum looked concerned at the TV.

"Oh dear, you can't go outside in this weather." She turned her head to Keith.

"It's just a little rain." Keith assured her.

"A little rain? They legit just said it was the biggest storm in ages!" Lance pointed at the TV, "Are you deaf? Does the Mullet cover your ears?!"

"Wouldn't be much of a mullet then, would it?" Rachel commented, but got ignored.

"They said it is a code red. No one is allowed outside." Veronica added. "You'll have to sleep over, Keith Y. Kogane."

"Y. Kogane!?" Lance shouted through the living room, "What does the 'Y' stand for?!"

"None of your business! How did you even know about my middle name!?" Keith looked shocked at Veronica.

"Oh, you don't remember me? I was the volunteer student checking names on the papers during the acceptance exams at the Garrison" Veronica said with a small grin on her face.

"You don't know how badly I need to know where the 'Y' stands for!" Lance shouted through the room.

"Boys!" Lance's mother said seriously. "Keith, you should call your parents and tell them you are safe with us. You can sleep at Lance's room."

"Where are Marco and Luis going to sleep?" Lance asked, not paying too much attention.

"Futon," she said and Lance's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait….Where am I going to sleep?!" Lance asked surprised.

"In your room, Lance. Everybody is home at the moment. We are a bit crowded" Lance's mother said.

"B-but..But-"

"What? Can't share a room?" Luis asked. "After talking everybody's ears off about the Mullet-guy?"

Lance's threw a pillow at his brother before turning red.

"LIES!" He folded his arms looking a bit unsure. How awkward was it to share a twin bed with Keith. Not only did he not even know this guy so well to be sleeping so close to him…He..He..He had a mullet!?

"I really don't want to be a bother-" Keith got interrupted by Lance's mother

"Don't be ridiculous, dear!" she said insistently, "Now call your parents, they must be worried sick."

Keith didn't say anything and turned his eyes away from Lance's mother to the ground. All the siblings were staring at him.

"I don't have parents…" He said out loud, "I'm an orphan."

Everybody's eyes widened and Luis and Marco looked away as Veronica and Rachel both looked at Lance. Lance, however, look at Keith sympathetically.

"I never knew my mother. She walked out on me and my dad when I was a baby. My dad died ten years later in a fire. He was a firefighter and…You know, they told him not to go in…But well, you couldn't tell my dad what to do." He gave the family a half-smile.

"Oh sweetie," Lance mother wrapped her arms around Keith and pulled him in a hug. Keith stiffened and there was clear panic in his eyes.

Lance chuckled at the side and he could see Keith loosen up slightly.

"You live in a orphanage?" Marco asked.

"I did for three years. In foster homes, actually." Keith said, "Now I'm eighteen and I live with Shiro now. He is abroad now. Some convention."

"Wait, who's Shiro to you?" Lance asked a bit too eager causing Veronica and Luis to give him a strange look. "Like is he family? A friend or a boyfriend?" There was a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Takashi Shirogana, he's like a brother to me."

"Wait, did you say Takashi Shirogana?!" Both Veronica and Lance repeated. Somehow the jealousy had changed to admiration.

"Yes" Keith said.

"How did you met him?! How did he become your brother?!" Veronica asked.

"I stole his car." Keith said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I was a bit of a trouble maker…I guess I was just really angry back then."

"No kidding…" Luis said. "If I stole a car I would get a beating from my mum and my siblings."

"He bailed me out and…He always believed in me and I guess I trusted him and he helped me to deal with my anger." Keith explained.

Lance was very surprised by these new pieces of information. He had no idea Keith had lead a hard life like that. He had always just thought…That everything about him was perfect. Seeing his other side really made Keith look more humane.

"Enough sad talk! Wanna play some Xbox!" Lance said excitedly as he grabbed the controller.

"I mostly play in playsation-"

"Why…Do you have to ruin everything for me, Mullet!?" Lance started cursing his Spanish causing his mother to scream in Spanish at him for cursing which caused a loud argument between Veronica, Lance and their mother.

"Why are you fighting?" Keith asked, looking confused.

"We aren't fighting!" Lance said, "This is how Cubans talk. We are passionate! We don't say 'good night' we say-" A whole lot of Spanish yelling came out of Lance mouth and Keith felt anxious just hearing it.

They played around for a while. Lance parents went to bed and so did most of their siblings. Only Veronica was left doing some paper work on the table.

"So, what does the 'Y' stand for?" Lance asked, looking at Keith.

"I'll never tell you. Not even on your death bed." Keith said determined.

"Fine!" Lance hissed, getting back to the game. He looked at Keith from the corner of his eyes. The mullet-boy was completely distracted. Lance grinned and threw the controller down and jumped towards Keith, pinning him down on the ground.

"LANCE!" Keith shouted as his back hit the carpet.

"Come on! Tell me your middle name!" Lance said, struggling to keep Keith down.

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"NEVER!"

"COME ON!"

"LANCE!" Keith reversed their rolls so now Lance was pinned on the floor and Keith was on top. "

"Oh so you do take marshal arts. I thought they were just rumours." Lance said.

"What…Why is that even worth spreading?" Keith looked confused at Lance who was smirking towards him.

"It's Yorak." Veronica suddenly said behind Keith. Keith looked over his shoulder and to his surprise Veronica had pickpocketed his wallet and took his ID card.

"YORAK?!" Lance shouted, pinning Keith back down on the floor. "Your middle name is Yorak!?" He could see Keith's face turning red.

"You two ganged up on me!" Keith shouted.

"Sorry, dude. He's my little brother. So, until you two get married and you become legally my brother. I'm on his side." She said throwing the wallet on the table.

"WHY IS IT YORAK!? WHO DOES THAT DO THEIR CHILD?!" Lance laughed loudly.

"MY MOTHER!" Keith shouted in anger, pushing Lance off him and getting up. "Changing it costs 800 dollars!"

"Alright, calm down, Yorak," Lance joked. "I won't tell anyone. We won't. Right, Ronny?" Lance looked at his sister who nodded.

"It's getting late. You two should head to bed. Farmers rise early." Veronica said and turned the TV off like she just made the definite choice for them. The two headed upstairs and Lance was washing up as Keith already headed to Lance's bed. It smelled just like him and he covered himself under the sheets. They were so soft.

"Alright," Lance said as he came outside the bathroom. "I'll just sleep on the floor and you can take the bed."

"Why would you sleep on the floor?" Keith asked.

"Because it is less awkward." Lance said as if they were both thinking it.

"I don't mind it sleeping in one bed" Keith said, "do you?"

"Of course I do!" Lance said grabbing a spare blanket and pillow before lying on the floor.

"Well, let me sleep on the floor then. This is your bed, after all." Keith said. "I am used to hard surfaces."

"Because of the foster care system?" Lance looked pitiful for a moment. "Your life is so sad."

"No, because it is better for your back to sleep on hard surfaces." Keith justified.

"Oh…No sad backstory there?" he seemed disappointed, " No, I am sleeping on the floor. In my culture the guest takes the bed and has to be as comfortable as possible."

"I feel bad if you sleep on the floor." Keith said, "So, it is not comfortable for me." He grabbed one of the pillows and laid down next to Lance.

"What are you doing?" Lance asked frustratedly. "You're making fun of my culture. Get your fine booty in my bed!" Lance hissed, causing Keith to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lance asked.

"You like my butt?" Keith asked innocently, yet there was a grin spread on his face in the darkness.

"No! Yes! Whatever!" Lance turned himself around…For a total of three seconds before facing Keith again.

"Keith..Are you awake?" He whispered.

"No I miraculously fell asleep during that short moment." Keith said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be a dick about it." Lance said hearing the heavy rain tap against the window. "I was wondering…How did you know the letter I wrote was not meant for you?"

"What do you mean?" Keith asked, there was a certain anxiety in his voice.

"I never wrote Allura's name…I never mentioned any pronounce. How did you know I didn't mean to write it to you?" Lance whispered.

"You told me you thought you had put it in Allura's locker." Keith said, his voice whispering softly.

"But before that…You…You thought I wrote you that.." Lance could feel Keith stiffen again. "You…You were willing to go out with me? If I had just asked you to? You would have said yes?"

Keith didn't say anything right away.

"Yeah…Yeah I would've." He said softly, " You're funny…And caring…You're very loud and express your emotions…I admire that. I think everybody would feel lucky if you asked them out. I know I did…For the short moment that lasted."

"It is a little weird, isn't it-"

"I'm so sorry. I should go-" Keith was about to get up but Lance grabbed his wrist and prevented him from getting up.

"No, that's not what I meant, Keith." Lance said eagerly, "I meant…That…All throughout Highschool, I always thought of Allura as my dream girl. But…It was strange how my dream girl made me feel so depressed and anxious. I always thought of myself as…A nobody."

"You shouldn't say that-"

"This!" Lance sat up fully. "When I am with you. I don't feel that way…I just feel….Happy." He pulled Keith slighter closer to him, "I never stood still by the idea…How my dream boy would be like…And all I can see…Is you.."

"Lance…" Keith whispered.

"And I feel happy with you…I don't feel…Unworthy. I don't have to feel like I have to change who I am around you." He whispered, "Keith…"

Keith felt Lance's hand gently cup his cheek before feeling his lips gently on his, kissing him passionately and full with emotion. Keith leaned towards Lance and carefully placed his arms around Lance's waist, pulling him closer. They broke up, staring at each other's eyes.

"Wow…" Keith said, causing Lance to smile.

"Damn right, I am usually worth about three 'oh damns' " Lance chuckled closing in again. His hands going through Keith's hair and resting around the back of his neck, where is mullet was.

"Really?" Keith asked dreamily.

"Nah, you're actually my first kiss." Lance admitted, "I know I give that playboy vibe, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Keith said a little mockingly before moving closer to Lance as they continued kissing one another for a while.

"Lance," Keith interrupted for a moment. "Maybe we can put the childish pride behind us and…I don't know…Sleep on the bed instead? My ass is hurting on the floor."

"I thought you has such a bootylious butt that worked as some pillow" Lance joked. Keith laughed kissing Lance once more…


End file.
